faces in the mirror
by general zargon
Summary: when dark steals a mirror nothing was supposed to happen? wrong!Now daisuke's emotions are set free! R&R! ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

General Zargon: hey again!

Ryuuketsu:-groans- another attempt at a D.N.Angel fic?

General Zargon: how did you know?

Ryuuketsu:-slaps his forehead-just get on with the story

General Zargon: o.k.! Enjoy the chapter!

It was a eerie night there was fog on the streets and that made it especially hard to tell where dark was but for the phantom thief it just made his job all the more easier 'I can't believe mom made us steal something on a night like this' grumbled daisuke from the back of dark's head but the thief just chuckled and said '**aw it's not that bad daisuke what are you so afraid of anyway?**' daisuke let out a mental sigh as he answered 'I have a bad feeling about this and that artwork your supposed to be stealing what was it again?' dark made his way to the room where his target was kept.

As dark picked the lock on the door he answered '**it's called the mirror of faces pretty weird name**' daisuke was inclined to agree but when he saw the piece he stopped, the mirror was a perfect circle and it was mainly made of onyx and pearl but there was a little ruby, sapphire, emerald, and a little gold all the gems were arranged in fancy patterns and at , what daisuke assumed was, the top there was a silver full moon.

Just as dark was about to grab the mirror he was tackled to the ground by none other than satoshi hiwatari "well dark it seems you were so into looking at that artwork that you forgot to look behind you" dark's eyebrow twitched as he replied "and you were so caught up in thinking that you finally captured me that you underestimated you opponent" dark kicked satoshi off of him and ran to get the mirror only to be knocked down by krad, unknown to either person the full moon had been uncovered and it's light hit the full moon on the mirror and it started glowing for a minute then stopped.

Dark managed to get krad off of him but then krad laughed and pulled out a picture "what's that for krad?" dark asked suspiciously krad just smirked and turned the picture around so dark could see it and it was a picture of risa "what!" dark shouted before he changed back to daisuke "what happened?" daisuke asked confused and when he saw krad and the picture he paled and he knew facing krad was out of the question he did the only thing he could, he ran to the mirror and as he grabbed it it flashed then stopped.

After daisuke got to the mirror before krad he hastily took out his picture of risa and changed into dark "heh what do you know the kid actually had a good idea" dark said after the transformation was finished and proceeded to jump out the window "come on with!" dark called as with transformed into his wings 'hey dark what did you mean actually had a good idea?' daisuke asked as dark flew home '**oh just that it was pretty smart of you to grab the mirror then change into me but don't get used to the compliments!**' dark added as he saw daisuke's mental grin 'okay dark' daisuke said.

When dark finally changed back to daisuke he instantly went to sleep while daisuke went to see where his parent's were it was in the kitchen that he found a note on the table and it said:

'Dear daisuke

Gone to visit your grandma won't be back for 4 days have fun while we're gone!

Love

Your mom'

Daisuke sighed and hung his head and it was then that noticed the mirror of faces that dark had carelessly left on the table 'well I guess it couldn't hurt to take a look in it' daisuke thought with a small grin as he walked up to the mirror and picked it up and carried it into his room and sat on the floor of his room near the wall, daisuke whispered while looking in the mirror "mirror mirror near the wall can you picture me at all?" not really expecting anything to happen daisuke was surprised when his reflection in the mirror shifted to that of a black-haired man.

From what daisuke could tell the black-haired man was around 18 and had 3 black rings in his left ear and 4 in his right ear the man had black eyes, the man in the mirror winked at daisuke and the image shifted again to show a white-haired man who too looked around 18 but didn't have the ear piercings, the new image had his white hair in a high pony tail but the strange thing was that the tie was really a leather string with a silver cross hanging an inch below it, in sharp contrast to the previous image the white-haired man had silver eyes and like the black-haired man the white-haired man winked at daisuke then the mirror went back to normal.

Daisuke sat there shocked as he looked at his reflection he shakily put down the mirror and got ready for bed seriously shaken up about what just happened and as he slipped into his bed he thought 'what happened? I'm going to have to ask mom what that mirrors power is' and with that thought daisuke drifted off to sleep not knowing that the mirror had started glowing again.

General Zargon: wow daisuke is in for a surprise

Ryuuketsu: your evil-wipes tear away- I'm so proud!

General Zargon: um yeah anyway r&r!

Ryuuketsu: yeah r&r


	2. light and darkness

General Zargon: here's chapter 2!

Ryuuketsu: so you finally decided to update

General Zargon:-hides behind a brick wall- yup and I don't own D.N.Angel

Ryuuketsu:-slaps forehead-enjoy the chapter

Daisuke slowly opened his eyes and sat up and stretched 'man what a weird dream' daisuke thought as he looked around, first his eyes found the mirror of faces laying innocently on the floor where he'd dropped it the night before and only then did he notice that he wasn't alone in the room.

Daisuke froze when he saw the man propped up on the wall across from the bed but what really got his attention was the pair of big black bat wings on his back and seeing them caused daisuke to stare for a few minutes then when the paralysis wore off he screamed and fell off the bed which woke up the man with the black bat wings.

The man jumped to his feet and looked around wildly before his eyes saw daisuke laying on the floor which caused the man to blink and say "what happened?" daisuke managed to pry himself off the floor enough to say "I woke up to find a strange man sleeping in my room that's what happened" the man blinked and laughed as he walked over and helped daisuke up.

When he was sure that daisuke wasn't going to fall over the man let him go and said "I'm no stranger in fact I'm you" that was enough to cause daisuke to fall over which he did and said from the floor "you don't look any thing like me so how can you be me?" the man shrugged and said "never really figured that out myself" daisuke sweat dropped at that and muttered "great just great I now have a crazy person in my room and for that matter a crazy person who's also an idiot" the man gaped at that.

It was then that daisuke remembered what happened the night before and realized that the man in front of him was the same one from the image right down to the piercings in his ears, daisuke blinked then slowly said in the voice of a man going into shock "wait a minute you're the guy I saw in the mirror!" the man shrugged sheepishly and nodded and was about to say something but he was cut off as daisuke fainted.

The man sweatdropped and picked up daisuke and slowly set him on the couch when he heard a sigh from behind him and when he turned around he saw the same white-haired man from the mirror "well Damien it looks like you've done it this time for sure" the white-haired man said with a frown which earned a sheepish look from the black haired man now known as Damien.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

general zargon: hope you liked the second chapter!

ryuuketsu: yeah yeah just R&R

general zargon: yeah R&R!


End file.
